


[Art] Ho! Ho! Ho!

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Desi Harry Potter, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione finds herself in the 70's with James and Lily. James tries to impress his witches with his knowledge of Christmas. Shenanigans ensue.Unofficial fan art for Ho! Ho! Ho! by TakingFlight48.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter, Hermione Granger/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	[Art] Ho! Ho! Ho!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Ho! Ho! Ho!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764749) by [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48). 



> It has time travel and slash and James in a Santa costume. Everything this not-a-girl could ask for! I had a lot of fun with this one. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
